Sasha Stone
|Blood Status = Pure-Blood |Gender = female |Species = human witch |RPer Box = rped by maddy |Introductory Sentence = Sasha Stone currently attends and lives at Hogwarts, School of Wizarding and Witchcraft. She is in the house Slytherin in her fifth year. |Header Size = 100 |Eye Color = brown |Hair Color = dark brown |Height = 5'3 |Clothing Style = tomboy, artsy |Font Size = 90 |Model = Amandla Stenberg |Appearance = Despite her carelessness in appearances, this doesn't stop Sasha from glowing. From her smooth tan skin, to chocolate brown eyes, Sasha is quite the beauty. She is an average weight, but on the shorter size, only reaching 5'3. She has frizzy dark brown hair that she lets loose above her shoulders or wears in a tight side ponytail. She has puckered lips that compliment her round face and small nose. |Ethnicity = English, Danish, South African |Languages Spoken = English, Danish, French |Accent = English |Birthplace = England |Native Language = English |Earliest Memory = making mud cakes in the dirt |Type of Childhood = spoiled rotton |Childhood Fear = heights |History = Born into a pure blood family of a long line of successful, and rich, Slytherin heritage, Sasha was spoiled rotten. She got everything she wanted, when ever she wanted. Growing up, she learned to be independent due to her parents always being at work and her siblings at Hogwarts. Sasha was practically raised by her nanny. Her whole childhood was filled with candy and toys that her parents gave her to make up for their time lost with her. It wasn't until she was 8 years old when her life turned to a downhill spiral, starting with her mother's nasty affair. Despite this, her parents stayed together and tried to hide Sasha from anything that could potentially ruin their great reputation. So while her childhood was a dream on the outside, for Sasha, it was a prison. She was forced to be home schooled, because her parents knew that Sasha's big mouth could get families talking about the Stone's secrets. She was pushed to study and read whenever she was free, but Sasha ignored this. Instead of locking herself in her room to study, Sasha would sneak outside to play in the woods not far from her backyard. There, she spent most of her time alone outside, climbing trees and playing in the mud. Sasha had always been the wild child of her family. Her parents were worried that she wouldn't be able to live up to her siblings achievements ad accomplishments. Sasha was a clear rebel, and when Hogwarts was only a few years away, she went out of control. From running through rooms to dancing on the table, she was the bull in the China shop. But also, the elephant in the room. It wasn't until she was 10 when her first sign of magic appeared. Running through the hallways of her house, she was chased by her nanny after breaking a expensive vase while trying to climb onto the chandler that hung in the entrance hall. Turning the corner and finding herself in her father’s study, Sasha was surprised to see his wand left on his desk. Hearing her nanny’s voice only feet away, her first instinct was to flick her hand and wave the wand at her nanny. Being thrown back in the bookshelf’s, the nanny was hit by falling books. Seeing this as a moment to run, Sasha sprinted out of the study. That day, not only was Sasha grounded, but the nanny was fired. Continuing her first sign of magic, her parents threw a party in her honor, like they did with the rest of her family. They invited witches and wizards form all over the country. It was only another year until she left for Hogwarts, and Sasha was bursting with exicetment. So, after a year of hard studying, an expected letter was placed on their doorstep. Calling the large family to a formal dinner, Sasha's parents announced her invitation to Hogwarts. Finally being able to leave her family and have a life of her own, or at least that’s what she thought, was the best thing a letter could ever gift her. Giving her parents a quick hug, she jumped onto the train and watched as the familiar scenery faded from view. For Sasha, this was an escape into paradise. A dream she had dreamed of since she was little. And she planned to make the most of it. |Gif 2 = Tenorgfgf.gif |Gif 2 Size = 450px |Personality and Traits = |Best Qualities = ambitious, playful, clever, confident, bold, competitive |Worst Qualities = troubled, naive, selfish, short-tempered, impulsive |Most Influenced By = her family |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = |Relationships = |Possessions = Her pure black snake, Gavin, and a necklace from her father. |Gallery = |Trivia = |Handedness = left |First Love = none |Favorite Drink = pineapple juice |Wand = birch wood phoenix feather |Patronus = shark |Favorite Sweet = anything chocolate |Boggart = the dark |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = exploring |Relationship Status = single |Amortentia Scents = lavender lemonade |Favorite Song = "Snakes" by Bastille |Favorite Color = turqouise |Gif 3 = |Gif 3 Size = 450px }} Category:Sasha Stone Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "S" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:Birch Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Slytherin Category:Left Handed Category:English Category:Shark Patronus Category:April Birthday Category:Born in England